Gonna Love You till my Dying Day
by GoldStarsAreMetaphors
Summary: Future, Rachel/Finn. An Unlikely reunion on Broadway. please R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! This is future story, just sorta popped out. It'll probably end up being a 2-3 shot, but I may write a longer story out if I get a brain blast with new ideas. Anyway thanks for reading, and review! Oh and it was partially inspired by the Brandi Charlile Song, Dying Day- hence the title

Ps- we need some more FICHEL STORIES! :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-_---------------------------------------------

She couldn't breathe.

She was going to faint right here, on the corner of 57th and Broadway. Which was NOT a commendable thing to do, as a Hollywood star.

She was feeling happy, chipper even; it was a fabulous day. Up until now.

She had stopped for a young fan, a picture for the paparazzi. She was happy, as she was returning to Broadway, after her stints on television and in movies, to play Elphaba in the Wicked revival. So she was ecstatic, to say the least. It was a role she had wanted to play since she first saw that show.

That is, until she saw who would be playing Fiyero.

It wasn't a distinguished Broadway actor, they'd told her. He was new, only one off-Broadway appearance, but apparently he was fabulous and had a great charming quality about him. She had no problem with working with an inexperienced performer, really.

The reason why she had stopped to harshly in her tracks was because the email she just received on her blackberry, showing the official cast list, and times for rehearsal.

The screen glared back on her face, with an unmistakable name.

Finn. Hudson.

Rachel Berry rarely swore; she had to keep up her good public image as a wholesome role model for her adoring fans.

Once she finally reached her apartment, she yelled it out. "What the fuck!!????"

She remembered her yoga training (she had to keep her slim physique somehow!), and took a minute to breathe through it.

Hudson was a popular last name, wasn't it? And Finn? It's possible another Finn Hudson who could sing well and was around her age existed, right?

She forced her mind not dwell on it any longer, and pushed it back behind other important thoughts of photo shoots, and interviews, and rehearsals. Collecting herself, she puts her bag down, and sits on the lovely black piano bench, her hands beginning to graze the keys.

* * *

He was not a stalker, really. He didn't even really want to try out for Wicked, or any show for that matter. His students had finally convinced him to try for a couple off-Broadway shows, and a couple actually on Broadway.

He just never thought he'd actually get anything.

He was a teacher, (go figure) at WMHS. He really couldn't believe he agreed to work here. It was full of so many memories. The good, the bad, and the ugly. And the Rachel.

Baby gate, 2009.

He and Rachel in the auditorium

He and Rachel on stage.

He and Rachel, and the gleeks, winning sectionals, and regionals, and nationals.

He and Rachel "doing it" in the choir room.

He and Rachel going to prom

He and Rachel fighting.

He and Rachel breaking up.

And with those memories came the others of his high school life, and the years immediately following it.

He and Rachel getting back together, they said for the last time, before she left for New York.

Having a one night stand, he guesses, with Rachel, when she returns for the holidays that year.

He and Rachel drifting apart.

Him never having a real relationship since Rachel.

The whole school knew about him and Rachel, even now. They were the famous power couple who rose above it all, took a billion slushies , only to whip everyone back in the face when they won nationals.

Most importantly everyone knew Rachel Berry. She was the ONLY big thing to ever come out of Lima. She had done it all, Broadway, television, Movies, a platinum album. Tonys, emmys, golden globes, Oscars.

All by the age of 28.

She was perfect.

He missed her, everyday. Even so many years later.

The kids knew. It slipped out sometimes, to his coworkers.

What he didn't know is that Rachel still thought about him too.

_It's not fair for me to be this far from you, _

_But I promise to stay true, wherever I might be._

* * *

She couldn't even get through the 2nd verse of I'm not that Girl. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Finn. All those memories, her leaving him.

She was ready to stay, you know.

Give it all up , for him. For them.

He told her that she needed to get out of Lima. She needed to be a Star.

_I l__eft home a long long time ago, In a tin can for the road, With a suitcase and some songs. Chasing miles through the night time, Making tracks with no time for looking back, To the place where I belong. __  
_

And she left Lima for good that day, at the ripe old age of 18. She left to go take her first Broadway role.

But not without some great breakup sex. She smiled at all the memories.

They had drifted. Sure they exchanged Holiday cards. She knew he was back at McKinley, teaching biology to freshman. (She taught him all about that after the hot tub/ baby incident sophomore year)

She had tried for the longest time, not to miss him.

But it was the that one night they reunited, or the time he showed up at one of her shows. The time when she got so many congratulatory chocolates and flower baskets for her Tony win, but the only that really seemed to matter was from Finn.

She sighed. It was improper to think about Finn now. It had been 10 years since their 3 year relationship ended. She couldn't believe it had been so long.

It seemed like only a few days ago was she recording MySpace videos, or bumbling around with Finn in her childhood bedroom.

In some abscess of her mind, she longed for those days when she had her giant goal ahead of her, when she was falling hopelessly in love.

She's only loved him. Sure, she had her relationships, if you could call them that. They lasted 1 month, 2 tops.

She often stopped them prematurely, she just wasn't into it. Not like she was into Finn.

Sighing, She flopped onto her bed, and silently reminisced for another hour or so, before drifting off. She knew she had to stop thinking about Finn in this way, especially if he was going to be playing her love interest in the show.

If it was even him

Don't get your hopes up, she scolds herself.

She lets out a grumble when she realizes what she just said. Is she really hoping that its him?

* * *

He worries out loud "is this a good idea?"

His dog, Digby, yelps out- some sort of response.

He's never been more nervous. Today is the day he reunites with Rachel.

He'll see her. In real life. Have to do a romantic scene with her, where he knew they would be doing more than just acting.

"Don't get ahead of yourself" he says aloud again.

He pushes through the revolving doors into the brisk fall air, taking the first fateful step towards his future.

* * *

She wasn't going to lie to herself. MAYBE she had set her alarm even earlier this morning. She had to make sure she was perfect today. Even with her now stardom, Finn will remember her as his high school love, in knee-high socks she now only wore to bed.

Nervous. Rachel Berry was nervous.

Her phone buzzed, one of her dad's wishing her luck on her first day back on the great white way.

With one last glance in the mirror, she turned quickly and existed the building, jumping into her car as quickly as possible.

* * *

He was going to be late! And sweaty, with this running he had been doing. So he got a little lost. Wow, this is going to be embarrassing, first Broadway show, seeing Rachel again, and he'll be so flustered she'll just scoff at him.

Finally gets there, on time, even a little early, and surprisingly, without any excessive perspiration. He glances up at the posted cast list in the empty room, and smiles softly; the gold star sticker is placed perfectly after her name.

She sees him. Oh my god. He's here. And surprisingly, punctual!

And, Oh gosh. He's wearing the kissing sweater. The blue and brown one. Was this planned? He obviously knew she was going to be in this show, it had been big news.

That had to be the sweater. Their first two kisses, not to mention, their first time as well.

She tiptoes across the room, and rolls her hand around his side, checking to see if the rip she had sewed up was still there.

It was.

He turned around.

She smiled. "Hey You"

He managed to breathe out a "Rachel" and picked her up into a hug, holding her there like that for maybe a bit too long. She pecks his cheek.

_I'm on my way back home, It's been hard to be away. How I miss you, and I just want to kiss you, And I'm gonna love you till my dying day_

He loved this feeling, the smell of her hair, still quite familiar. Her body all the same, pressed up against him. It was just like old times.

And she had checked on his sweater! He wasn't sure if she would remember it. So yeah, he wore it on purpose, but hey, he was a sentimental guy, especially when it came to Rachel. He still had her panties from the time in the closet at nationals…

He shouldn't let his mind wander there, and remembers to let her down.

She's happy he hasn't changed too much. Their height difference is still so ever apparent, yet not a problem at all. He holds her there for perhaps a second too long, but she doesn't mind. For some reason she doesn't want this hug to end. It's like, old times, reliving those cherished, and sometimes horrible years of her life, made bearable only by him. He gently sets her down

"So how you've been? It's been awhile…you know since the last time I saw you. I guess you are too busy to come to reunions and all that sorta stuff, it's easy for me, since I still work at McKinley. Did you know that? Wait I think you did… uh… sorry. I guess I'm kinda nervous"

"oh its quite alright Finn. And it's totally understandable that you are nervous. I haven't changed too much, like I told you, in complete confidence, before- I get nervous too. And I mean, at least I'll be there right? It's pretty familiar territory" she says, a smile/smirk escaping her lips

Is Rachel Berry flirting with him? Before he can respond, the director, and presumably, many of the other actors start to dawdle in.

The Director, scruffy and dignified, remarks " looks like you two are getting cozy already hm?"

Rachel didn't realize that she and Finn were still only about an inch away from each other. They both back away quickly, their cheeks flushing to a crimson color.

He grabs Rachel- "now my multi talented golden star, let's get this show on the road."

_Time keeps burning, The wheels keep on turning, Sometimes I feel I'm wasting my days__  
__How I miss you and I just want to kiss you, And I'm gonna love you till my dying day_

* * *

Alright!- thanks for reading! TBC! Please review! I have another chapter written out, so it should be coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Ok 2nd chapter, not as long but, idk I think its aright! Thanks for checking this story out ,and bit thanks too all my reviewers! Love you all!

* * *

"Rach, I'm exhausted. That was a lot of work. I'm sweating! It's like, back in glee club, but instead of you pushing me it's someone even more intense, which I didn't think was possible…"

She playfully slaps his shoulder. "Although I am used to this sort of regimen, it was fairly difficult. I'm pretty tired."

"Well I won't Keep you waiting then, stars need their beauty rest, right? See you tomorrow, Rach"

To their surprise, they both start off in the same direction.

"You live this way? You're walking home?" he asked, questions just rolling off his tongue

"Yeah, actually. I'm walking, today! I had my car taken back my apartment. I wanted to take a nice stroll through the city, hopefully unnoticed. Stop back at this small coffee shop I used to frequent, when I was just starting off here…"

"oh that's nice"

"Its right here!" she points, across the street. The walk sign flicks on, and she grabs his hand "C'mon! lets go!"

He smiles and goes along with it; this is just like what, 10 years ago when they would visit the bowling alley...

They push through the doors; the smell of rich coffee and fresh-baked muffins immediately overwhelms his senses. "Rachel!" an slightly overweight, rosy cheeked, waitress squawks out from behind the counter. She maneuvers her way to the door, enveloping Rachel in a big hug.

"Hey Rosie! Nice to see you again!"

"Great to see you back on the Great White Way!" she steps back a bit "oh, hmm... who is this Ms. Berry" she says, gesturing to the man standing next to her, a good foot taller than her.

"This" she says, dramatizing her words a bit "is Finn"

"oh …_oh_!' it takes a moment to resister. "Love of your life Finn! THE Fin-"

Rachel cuts her off with an elbow to the stomach. Finn just smiles and stuffs his hands into his pockets "How about you just get us some coffees, Rosie"

"Alright. Fine. Spoil all the Fun. I'll be right back sweetie, take a seat" motioning to a little table in the corner. She turns, and winks at Finn.

"Sorry, Finn, that was sufficiently awkward…"

"So… I'm THE Finn, huh? What do you go blabbing around about us here?"

She giggled, but then puts on a serious face.

"I know it's been 10 years Finn, but I wanted to tell you. That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. It hurt me more than anything. I still sort of regret it to this day. And I didn't have any friends when I came out here; Rosie became my confidant, sort of. She felt all the reverberations of our… breakup" she almost chokes on her last words

He reaches over the table and grabs her hand "Don't regret it, Rach. Look at you; you have everything you have never wanted, all you dreamed of! And, we're here now right?"

She smiles softly, them blurts out "Are you involved with anyone, Finn?" upon realizing what she said, she slaps her hand over her mouth, her eyes apologizing to him. She really didn't want to say that yet, although she had been wondering ever since she first saw him.

He laughs nervously, but decides to be completely truthful "No. honestly, I haven't really been seriously involved with anyone since you." He averts his eyes, embarrassed.

She takes her hand, and places it back over his. "Really? Me either."

"What about that whole famous co-star thing. Didn't you two date?" He asks, before he can realize how it sounds slightly stalkerish…

She inches her face closer to his : "Publicity stunt" she whispers

Finn gasps sarcastically, earning a glare from Rachel.

"Hey! We were desperate! That movie was going nowhere, and was _not_ going to have my first big Hollywood venture go down in smoke"

"Well it most certainly didn't. I remember the Oscar win."

"You do?" they lock eyes for a moment, and the silence broken by Rosie cheerfully bumbling by to bring the coffees.

"Oh!" she remarks "Sorry to interrupt the eye-fucking. Please resume. Enjoy the coffee"

Rachel, crimson again, says "oh, I'm going to kill her…"

They finish their coffee, reacquainting themselves. The not too subtle touches are ever noticeable, as Rosie keeps reminding them.

They talk about their lives past, what has gone on in each other's absence. They reminisce about prom, about glee.

They talk about what might have been

"Could you imagine if I had stayed? Maybe we'd have kids."

"One could be named Drizzle!"

She just laughs, remembering that whole debacle.

And he remembers just how much he loved, no loves, her laugh.

"Or, maybe Finn Jr. ?"

"That works…"

"We would be so Happy."

He takes a risk "We could be happy now you know."

"Finn…" she just stares lovingly into his eyes for a moment, the air resting heavy on their shoulders

Rosie's voice cuts the silence.

"HEY! Lovebirds! It's an hour past closing time! You're killing me here! Just cause you're big shot Broadway stars doesn't mean you can hold me up!

"Sorry Rosie, we'll be going. Nice to meet you!"

He grabs Rachel's coat of the rack, putting on her. He leads her to the door, holding open.

"Thanks Finn. You're So_ Chivalrous_" she says, emphasizing her last word, wondering if he'll catch on

"You'll be happy to know I actually know what that means now"

She smiles, and grabs his hand, leading them out into the air.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Review please! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!

FICHEL! 3


End file.
